Hard rain
by Unaussprechlichen Kulten
Summary: <html><head></head>Darius Kraft, a man who has been living along with his younger sister, Tera Kraft, since she moved in with him. Tera was born with rare genome which granted her white as her hair colour and marine blue as her eyes colour, and her rarity doesn't stop at the surface. The day she moved in, the day it slowly became clear. And fate has prepared the two one faithful day</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm how do I say this... Well, hello there! Unaussprechlichen Kulten here! ... Don't push yourself too hard just to spell the name. But you guys could call me that, or you can call me Mister Potato... I love potatos... but otherwise you can call me Jeff. It's not my real name though, but the ****pronunciation****resembles**** to how 'Jeff' sounds so yup you can call me by the name Jeff**

**Sooooooooooo yeah, this is my first time writing on fanfic. I've wrote several stories about Alpha and Omega as my school projects so I guess I got the hang of it. Then shall I start the story?**

**Warning: This story might be unsuitable/improper to ****minors****, cliffhangers, and plot twists. So get your poop together folks!**

**Hard Rain**

Chapter 1: A cup of chocolate

Blue, when kids asks their parents what colour is the sky, they would likely to receive "Blue" as the answer. When kids asks their parents what colour is the sea, "Blue" is the answer they get, again. For some reason, they are misled. The truth is, sky had no colour. It's the atmosphere that gave the colour blue, both to the sky and the sea. Sky had no colour to start with therefore the sky isn't blue, the same for the sea. They said when all the colours are present it projects white. White, white represent the existence all colour, therefore white is not a colour. And black? Black is the opposite of white, therefore black is the absence of all colour, and so black is not a colour. The sky, the sea, they are black, dark, pure void. Like the time when you sleep but had no dreams, all that's there's black. Black, dark, pure void. I wonder if it's the same when we die. The thought sends shivers down to my spine

It's cold

Did I caught a fever? Why is it so cold?

"Achoo!" That wasn't me

"Here" I lent Tera my scarf "Help yourself"

"Gee, thanks"

I loaded the box into the back of my van and closes it with a bang "That's the last one"

"Can we go home now?"

"Yea sure, hop in"

Tera sneezes once more before she gets into the van and close the door. Tera, a spoiled 14-year-old brat little sister of mine, is wearing her winter jacket and nothing else under it, not even her panties. And god knows I have no idea why. Not that I don't mind it, but the Jacket is down to the point right above her knees so yeah I don't really mind it. And also the colour of her marine blue eyes and white hair matches her jacket. Though what keep bothering me is, why such model still exist? Isn't that kind of Jacket is like the one people use when winter in the middle ages? Well it is early winter now, though there is barely snow as far as I can see, but it's a completely different age. Oh and It's a minivan by the way. Anyway, hard rain starts pouring down and on strange occasion I think I could see snow drop, I think a storm is brewing

"So how's it going?"

"How's what going, exactly?" I asked back at her question, eyes occasionally glances to her

"O-oh well... I happened to heard that you to manage yourself to get a new job"

"And so I did"

"That's... great" She replied flat. Was that even a proper tone to congratulate your successful brother? "And I heard the payment is quite pricey" she continued, I think I know where this is going "You'll get a free new car from the company, your living expenses would be covered 2/3 by the company, new house too and all" On a side note, no one should underestimate her sense of intelligence. She could dig up your personal life till the point where she could tell where is your hang out places or what colour the towel you prefer to use in the evening

"Yup. Aren't you're proud of me?" I boasted my successful self

For a moment I thought that she'll ask for a new iPod or iPhone, or a PC.

There's just silence.

White, white snow are falling on the streets, giving off its cold just by the look. White, white represent the presence of every colour. There are times when I doubt myself whether white is a colour or not. Is white a colour? Or is white is not a colour? Whatever the answer is, it can't answer why the light is stuck at red for the last 2 minutes

"Not that I mind it, but..." Sniff sniff. I can feel Tera's grip on my arm "Please, don't go"

"What are you—!?"

I glance down at her. I don't know why, but the little brat's tiny arms are wrapped tightly on my arm like a kid trying to tell her dad not to cut down her favorite tree. Though I don't know why there's such thing like favorite tree, basically all trees are the same. Anyway, she soaked my arm with tears and droll, and she sobs and cries. I don't know how I should feel "You'd come home la-late and... and..."

"H-Hey now—"

"No! I don't want that!"

I am taken back by her sudden burst. With the mix of confused and terrified expression and the urge to save my arm and shoulder, I have no choice but to give in since this could be a real pain if I don't let her. Though terrified, I start to wonder why she is crying

"T-Tera?"

She sobs, she sniffed and paused for a mil second and then cried again. A strange pattern to cry, though people tend to do that in order. The light finally turned green. I start to wonder again, was it just my imagination or she was actually letting out despair when she congratulate me? Was she worried? Ah... I understand. With no more reason to resist, I let her have my shoulder to cry

The job I got was a technical and IT engineering at the local power plant, lucky me I got the place as technical and IT head engineer. So basically I just sit down and manage the report of the power plant condition and play with my office computer, while letting my subordinates do all the techies work. The risk is quite considerable, if I just keep messing around there might be some problem unsolved, and since it's technical there's a chance for a simple mistake could be fatal and trigger the power plant to blow up. And so the conclusion is I lay on my back forever, and there might be times I have to do the tech and IT work myself. And regardless the risks are actually really dangerous

Twenty minutes later we arrived at home. After ten minutes of crying, and people angrily punches their car's Klaxons, Tera was left silence. When we got home she rushes upstairs to her room without a word. She didn't even say "I'm home" when she got in like she used to in any other day. That day I had my own cup of chocolate for the first time in this winter.

With TV on news, I took a sip of the chocolate

"Ah..." It's good, but it didn't taste as good as Tera's made Chocolate. Somehow, when someone made something for you it feels better, feels warmer. That day, somehow my cup of chocolate is cold and bitter

"Damnation!" I just got another chill, the second chill I got today. I can't take this anymore, it's not good for your health. Especially for my spine. I must had have forgot to close the door, or was it because this cold chocolate? Anyway, I forgot to light the fireplace

"Tera, have you seen my lighter?" I shouted while looking for my lighter around the kitchen. Sure it wasn't long till I heard footsteps from the stairs "Found it?"

"I'm going to the park, later"

"What? Tera, wait!"

BANG!

"The door is not a toy!" What's with her? And where is my lighter? I grab my winter coat and open the door "Tera—!?"

She's gone. Just where did she go? Why so sudden? And why so fast? I still haven't found my lighter! This world is cruel!

"At least give me my lighter!"

Tack! I heard something back at the kitchen. When I went back to check it I found my lighter mysteriously appeared on the table. Hocus Pocus! Lady luck seems to favor me. Though something's feels off, I wonder what is it

I went upstairs to check Tera's room. It was a room you would likely to find in an Asylum, but seriously though, I don't find my taste in white. I mean, white floor, white ceiling, white wall, white bed, white everything! I can't help but wonder how did she maintain her sanity while staying in this room. Still, even though it's just her taste, something feels off. If she likes white so much, why is her favorite drink is hot chocolate? White gives off a chilling sensation while she likes hot chocolate at the same time. There's a contradiction in this. I feel there's a mystery to this, but I just can't put my finger on it no matter how hard I try. Every time I asked Tera this, she always brushed it off like she heard nothing. Something is off, I can feel it

"The door!"

I rushed down and closed the door, almost slipping myself along the way because of the amount of snow that has invaded the kitchen floor. I knew it! It's the door! But seriously though, I knew something is off. I still can feel the air freezing my feet though the door is closed. I need a warm fluffy slippers, I'll get it tomorrow

This feeling, this string that's attached to the back of my neck and nagging me unnecessarily doesn't let go and in fact it bothers me more and more. And just when I thought the source was the storm that's coming... I feel like I've been swallowed by one monstrous trouble

With haste I grab my boots and zip into my winter coat. It'll be hard since it's still day, a flashlight won't help and definitely not a lighter. I was right! My spider sense was right told me there's a storm coming, except the fact that I don't have spider sense, but either way it's heavily snowing outside. Be it a storm, flood, or a nuclear fallout radiation, Tera is the only family I have, the only one I have. I have to find her!


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Rain

Chapter 2: Ablaze in cold snow

"Tera!" It's been thirty minutes since I started searching for her. Through the dense snow and very low vicinity I could barely see the ground that's covered with white snow. This is bad, this is really really bad. I couldn't tell whether I'm on paving or in the middle of the road, I couldn't even tell how many my finger is, I could barely feel my fingertips

"Tera!" I called out to her once again, but I feel stupid since I couldn't even hear anything but the hard wind hitting my eardrums. Right, I gotta do it manually.

Several minutes later the storm died down, that's actually strange. Storms doesn't lasts this short, but anyway it's a good thing. Though I'm surprised I'm still alive, I can't stop now. Pray that I'm wrong, I didn't reacall Tera to have any other things on other than my scarf and her jacket when she went out, whether she wear underwear this time, she absolutely wear no clothes to cover her lower half, not even stockings. I wonder if she could survive this storm. A sudden image of Tera died of freezing in the middle of the park suddenly pops up

"Nah, she's not that dumb" I said to myself. Correct she's a strange one, but she's not dumb. Last time I checked her IQ is somehow rival to that Einstein had, and they said she's still growing. But the fact that history never did had the record Einstein took an IQ test had me doubt. But heck, if she's that genius she could have become a psychic, and maybe made herself an air barrier to block the cold from freezing her. Now I wonder if Tera IS a psychic

"No Darius, I'm not a psychic" She stiffed her look when replying to the same question for tenth times.

It's 7 PM now, 4 hours has passed after I found her lying unconscious in the park, thank god my scarf is safe!

"Yeah well, anyway, I went through a lot of trouble to bring you back home. You'd better pay me somehow"

I went straight into a pit hole, thank god it's not deep. I got chased by mutts. And I have to carry her on my arching back through the thick snow. Just how much do you think I care for my own careless little sister? Oh and by the way she did wear underwear this time

"Is that so?"

"...!?" I want to choke her, can I choke her? I guess not

Sip~ She emptied the hot chocolate I made for her little by little "... I'm sorry"

"What?"

"... There's no way I'll repeat that" She averted her gaze to the oposite way. What's with her? "Ahh... Achoo!" she covered her tiny mouth with both hands. Now that I notice it, she is shivering cold

"Ah geez, you caught a cold. Go rest in your room, I'll cook the water"

"...? What for?"

"it's a trick I learned from my pal, it should relieve your cold"

"Ah... I-I see..."

With that she slowly climb to her room, leaving me with my hot chocolate. I turn on the stove and cook some water, next I grab some balm and a coin, and then I grabbed some small towel, and a cup of lemon tea with honey mixed in it. It'll be tough since this is the first time I try this method

"Tera?"

"...Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

I hear footsteps from behind the door, clicks, and the door finally opened "...What are those?" She pointed

"These are the instruments for torture"

"W-WHAT?"

She actually fell for that!?

"Nah, these are just medicines... Traditional ones, I guess"

"Oh... I-I see..."

Now then, what to do next? I believe I'll have to apply the Balm on the body, where though? Should I start with the back?

"Strip your shirt, I'm gonna apply this to your back" I said while gesturing to the Balm. Oh and Tera finally have some sense of manners, she's wearing a proper clothes... well, it's close to proper since she still had her jacket on even when the heater is on

"... I see..." And so she zip off her jacket and strip off her shirt. Though I thought she likes white very much, yet she is wearing a black T-shirt and... stockings? I thought she wore a jeans, but stockings? Not that it matters, but I'm just fooled by my very own eyes. I should really start to use glasses

"... Like this?" She asked

"Y-yeah, now turn around"

She turned around. Nope, she have no sense of manner. She just stood there innocently with flat atmosphere around her naked up top. What size is that? "A" size? Have I been this ignorant all the time? Thinking that my little sister grew up into normal girl with normal life and normal busts? She's definitely a strange one, or was it me? Anyway, I start applying Balm on her back. But Tera ocassinally lose her balance almost stumble down, so I had her lying on the bed. A moment later I finished applying the Balm on her back

What now? I guess since I apply the Balm like a body lotion, I might as well give a massage

"Alright. Now this might tickle a bit" I warned her, Tera gave a nod as reply

I start off with her upper back. I can feel her ribs through what they called as the skin, I'm not saying she's thin as a paper, but she's just so tiny. I don't feel any decent musscle on her arms. Next was her lower back

"Wh-what are you...?"

"Be still! Geez, as if I'd do something weird" I rolled my eyes

"Aa—! Ah..." I can feel her relaxed her back

When I reached the middle lower of her back I feel like there's a button. A button? I think it's her spine. I don't know how to define her anymore, slim or that she has mal nutrition. Anyway, Tera occasionally let a moan or two escapes her mouth; am I really that good? After finished giving her massage then it's time for the fun part

"...? What now—Ack!"

"For pete's sake, calm down!"

"Ouch! It hurts!" I could feel a wide smile slowly crept onto my face "Cut it out!"

I didn't lie when I said "these are instrument for torture". Truth is I don't know what I'm doing, but this is definitely what my pal told me "After you apply the Balm, start to scrap the back with a coin". And with that, my sadistic instinct took over

After scrapping her back with a coin, and after taking a death grip on the neck, and some water, Tera drank the Lemon tea I brought and went straight to a deep slumber "... I hate you" She muttered right before she fell into her sleep. And since I left the water to boil while I treated Tera's cold, I went downstairs to bring it upstairs. From what I can understand, Tera is in real bad shape trying to look cool, I mean just look at her! She could barely manage herself not to shiver in her sleep. Now that I mention it, she doesn't really look cool at all with these cold and fever

After I dip the small towel I brought with hot water, I compress it on Tera's forehead; this one is actually basic, if this is not enough to treat her cold fever then I'll have to buy some real medicine later. Since it's winter, I still could feel the chill even though I turned the heater on. I cover Tera's body with blanket, and after several times applying warm compress on Tera, and after making sure she's not shaking cold and her fever died down, I closed the door and went downstairs

The weather is calming down finally, and snow keep falling in a slow but steady rate

About the event in the van, it might seem stupid. But it's actually quite sad. Yes, things will go better for me, but Tera would live alone again. Before she moved in, she was taken care under a foster house, and I think she really want to see brother. THAT or she has brother complex

This house is of inheritance of our family and our family alone who can keep it. You see my family have this old habit of passing down inheritance to the young back since the revolutionary ages. There should be at least a property worth of fortune. And to keep it simple and easy, when my great-great-grandfather died, his last request was to sell all his belongings at high price and bought this farm field and the house, the rest of the fortune is turned into either the interior of this house, or a long term investment somewhere in foreign country. All of those are done by Grandfather. Though there should be no financial problem, if Tera was to be left alone, I doubt she could manage to take care of this place. Yes we did have people hired to help us keeping the place in good shape, but we can never tell when someone is brewing the idea of doing a robbery. Grandfather lived in this farm alone with the people who help him do his everyday activities. They are what people would likely to call butlers and maids. He died because he was poisoned in his sleep; I couldn't risks of a storm to strike the same spot twice. On the other day, I had the people who helped me and Tera keeping the property discharged. Since they're bound with us because of the silly old habit too, like those of slaves, they seemed to be sad and dissatisfied, but on the bright side those people finally have freedom

Though it's my fault that Tera would have to live alone

Where are our parents, I wonder? I remember father used to make barbecue and ribs out at the field on the 4th July when I was a kid, and mother used to wake me up in the morning when I was late to school. But none of those was ever given to Tera. It's not that I'm ungrateful for their love and care, but since Tera were born, there are series of mysteries and tragedies happening. Tera was barely a year old when father divorced mother, both of them didn't have the right to take care of Tera for some unknown reason, so Grandfather took her in and me as well. Father occasionally visits us, and for some reason he stopped visiting us when Tera is 3 years old. And as for mother? Mother got married again to a new chap, his name is Robin. He's in his late 30s when he visited us for the first time, and it's not long after his wedding. He always adores Tera for some odd reason, but I'm sure it's not because he's a pedo. Mother never did visit us though. Every time I got her on the line, mother always says "Your mother is a woman of career, and the money is for nothing but to support you and Tera" and on some occasion she added the phrase "I love you" along with whishes for our safety

When Tera turned into 7, none of her friend came to her birthday party, and it's the night Grandfather died. Shortly after that, Robin stopped visiting us, saying that mother has fallen ill. I don't know what to think of her, a living jinx or she was jinxed to jinx everyone she knows. But regardless Tera is my sister, whatever happens I have to step up as her brother and protect her

And up till now I think I've been a good brother, though I think I did some error while raising Tera.

She's asleep, soundly. Her white hair and blue eyes are the result of her rare genome, and her grades are on top. That, too, must be the result of her rare genome. Or is she just that brilliant? Regardless, doctors did say that Tera have strange DNA strings, whatever that means

She didn't die in the snow storm, nor she freezes. Is that even possible? To survive such thing, one must be set ablaze with flame. But such is impossible for a mere human

I start to wonder if she's a psychic


End file.
